


Interlude

by astudyincastiel



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Best Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyincastiel/pseuds/astudyincastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky pirates discuss their 'compensation'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 9 years ago. Jeez. Putting it up here for posterity, I guess. -jazz hands-

"It is very plain," Fran commented as she inspected the ring carefully. True, it was engraved beautifully, but it lacked the sort of lavishness one expected from the jewelry of royalty; it may actually have even been a hair too big for the Princess's finger.

"That it is." Balthier shifted uncomfortably in the small, ill-padded chair the tea house had offered him; the rest of their merry band of misfits had gone off to haggle for supplies, but Fran was a rather smart shopper, so there was time for a cup or two. He glanced towards his partner as he took another sip of mint tea.

"Measured value is not why you took it." Matter-of-fact. She set the ring on the table in front of him and took the opposite seat; there was no tea for her, but she was content with the smell of it, and to watch Balthier enjoy his.

There was a chuckle, and he set down his cup in favor of holding the ring up to the light. Indeed it most likely wasn't worth much to a merchant, not as much as it could have been if the jewels had been larger and more judiciously applied. "Very true," he said with a small smirk. "The dear Princess certainly knows how to give a speech, wouldn't you say?" Certainly something to rally behind; so passionate.

"You wanted to make sure her heart was in it." Not a question, a statement. If she hadn't been able to give up something that meant so much to her, then perhaps she hadn't the conviction to see through her plans to the end. Fran watched her friend fiddle with getting the ring into one of the pouches at his waist, tug his sleeves back into place after the task was completed, and then lift his cup again to sip thoughtfully.

Balthier had no doubt that their path, now that he found himself once again committed --however slightly-- to the Princess's cause, would lead them to greater fortunes than Espers and sentimental rings. "Sometimes I think you know me too well." A grin before he finished his tea. "I just hope we come across something more worthwhile soon, or I might start to regret the decision to continue on this little quest."

"Quite." She stopped a waiter as he passed, and ordered Balthier another tea just as he was about to suggest they head out to look for the others; if she told him it was because of the longing glances he was casting as his empty cup, he'd only deny it. Besides, it would likely be days before they saw real civilization again, so they may as well enjoy it while it lasted.


End file.
